


discohanni

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Disco, Glitter, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Makeup, Playlist, hannibal fanart, headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: weconqueratdawnhas currated a wonderful Alternative Hannigram Playlist - I did a picture :)listen onyoutubeandspotifyThe post on tumblr





	discohanni

**_Track Listing_ **

_Psycho Killer - Talking Heads_  
Aisha - Death In Vegas  
Frontier Psychiatrist - The Avalanches  
Personality Crisis - New York Dolls  
Fever - The Cramps  
Sympathy for the Devil - The Rolling Stones  
Folsom Prison Blues - Johnny Cash  
~  
A Well Respected Man - The Kinks  
Funnel of Love - Wanda Jackson (feat. The Cramps)  
Break Into Your Heart - Iggy Pop  
Choker - Honeyblood  
Brain Damage - Pink Floyd  
Suspicious Minds - Elvis Presley  
Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) - Nancy Sinatra  
~  
William, It Was Really Nothing - The Smiths  
Postcards from Italy - Beirut  
Temptation - New Order  
United - Throbbing Gristle  
I Eat Cannibals - Toto Coelo  
Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn’t’ve) - Buzzcocks  
Last Goodbye - Jeff Buckley  
~  
I’ve Changed My Plea To Guilty - Morrissey  
Chase the Dragon - Beasts of Bourbon  
Bonnie and Clyde - Brigitte Bardot and Serge Gainsbourg  
Bloodflood pt. II - Alt-J  
The Killing Moon - Echo  & The Bunnymen  
Eclipse - Pink Floyd  
~  
Love Crime - Siouxsie Sioux and Brian Reitzell 


End file.
